castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guide
Strategy Guide Castle design Vaults in the middle, with some defence towers, walls around that core. An alternative strategy is to NOT build walls or towers. Arrange your buildings so that attackers have to destroy everything to get all of the available resources. Attackers are more likely to defeat you 100%, which will give you a 10-hour shield period during which nobody else will be able to attack (too bad if you have already built towers and walls - you cannot sell, remove, hide, or "level-down" buildings). To go one step further, remove the heroes from your hero bases while you are not using them to attack dungeons or other players. A related strategy is to buy no walls and as few buildings and upgrades as possible, which results in very low might. This allows quick and frequent raids with heroes only, assuring quick level advancement. The base is developed after the desired hero levels are acqired. Heroes See the "Shards, Honor Badges, Gems" section for tips on how to aquire heroes. Get a Druid! Its a one man army. Serpent Queen is nice for slicing through troops with her special ability. Don't waste your time leveling ordinary heroes beyond level 60, you will have enough elite and legendary heroes soon enough and you need to save honor badges for them. Place unused heroes in towers if you want to keep them, but having too many heroes increases your might without increasing your attacking ability. Arena Assassin, Ninja and Thundergod are good in the arena for quickly demolishing the opposing tower if you can get them around (or through) the opposing heroes. Heroes can be placed anywhere in the blue areas. Try attacking and defending using different strategies (eg: alternating heroes that revive in front vs heroes that blow up when they die vs range vs tank). Experiment. Many players do not change their defense tactics very often. If you are serious about getting a high arena rank, record the best route to send your troops when you attack a player. Change your defensive formation occasionally to defend against other players doing the same thing to you. Shards, Honor Badges, Gems Only use Shards to buy high level heroes. Get Shards by attacking dungeon levels with skulls. Only attack the other levels to gain access to more difficult skull dungeons. Farming the Here Be Monsters levels gives more shards. Only use Honor Badges to upgrade heroes, they are hard to come by when you need 20,000 of them to get past level 80. Early on, only use gems to generate heroes until you have enough high level heroes. This is still a good strategy if you do not want to spend any money to buy gems - just use the gems you receive for completing achievements and be patient. Guilds Guilds use hero shards as currency to buy upgrades, and many guilds require members to donate shards to stay in the guild. For many players, hero shards are the most valuable resource in the game - since they can be used in high quantities to buy specific legendary heroes. Because of this, combined with the difficulty of completing guild 'events', one of the strategies for using the guild system effectively is to completely ignore it. Guilds are a new facet of the game, so the strategies for using them effectively are likely to change dramatically in the future. If you have any tips and tricks for how to use the guild system effectively, or if this post is out of date - update me! (anyone can do it)